


Come and get it

by riverscape



Series: Lockdown chronicles [2]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverscape/pseuds/riverscape
Summary: Takumi does something unexpected.
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Series: Lockdown chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101620
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Come and get it

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation to "[Arcade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803345)", but can also be read as a standalone oneshot.

A red-faced Takumi excused himself, then scrambled out of Ren’s room.

The door closed.

Ren stared at it with a wide-open mouth, completely stunned. He couldn’t believe _that_ just happened. Although he had always believed it would happen one day, that he would confess to Takumi, he never thought it would happen so soon.

For one thing, they barely knew each other – only less than a year, and Ren wasn’t the type of person to quickly jump into a relationship or much less make a confession. That was one of the reasons he barely ended up dating… either it was not mutual or by the time he had managed to gain courage, he’d completely missed the boat. In Takumi’s case, Ren had an inkling it might have been mutual, but he did not want to pin his hopes on it too much.

Not to mention that they had barely debuted in what was supposed to be in a long-lasting idol group. Either Sho or their manager was going to strangle him by the time they found out.

It may be selfish or too irresponsible to date within the group, but Ren didn’t care at the moment. He was happy and that was all that mattered. He would save his worries for later.

Ren put a hand on his chest. His heart was pounding. A giddy smile appeared on his face.

Then he turned and dropped down on his bed.

Ren hugged his pillow tightly.

_Takumi likes me! Takumi likes me back!_

While rolling around on his bed in excitement, Ren heard a sound from his phone.

It was a LINE chat from Takumi.

**Ren-kun. I’m sorry for leaving you so suddenly.**

**I felt so awkward and I didn’t know what to say anymore. 🙁**

Ren nearly shed a tear.

_He’s so cute!_

He typed a blazingly fast reply.

**It’s totally fine!!! Just take it easy, okay? 😊**

**Let’s not rush too much. 😊**

It took an agonizing amount of time (ten whole minutes) for Takumi to return a reply.

**You sound really happy. 😉**

Ren typed again.

**Of course, I am!!! 😊 You too, right? 😆**

Takumi returned a short message.

**Yes, I was so happy I cried. 😭😂**

Ren could feel his heart tighten.

“Takumiiiii.”

**You’re crying? Are you okay? Should I come over to your place? 🙁**

Takumi’s reply was immediate.

**No! Don’t come! I’m done crying anyway. I was kinda overwhelmed, that’s all.**

**I just need to sort out my thoughts.**

**I’ll be fine, so please don’t worry about me. 😅**

Reading the message, Ren began to sulk a little. Up until now he had yet to visit Takumi’s room and even though they had just got closer, it didn’t seem like he was getting anywhere nearer.

He sighed.

“When is he going to let me in his room…”

* * *

Later, the group was still stuck in the same predicament of staying at home during the state of emergency.

Ren and Takumi had yet to tell anyone about their relationship, although Takumi was quite sure that Keigo had figured it out at some point. Fortunately, Ren’s neighbour never said a word about anything, so they could quietly explore the beginnings of their relationship in peace. They usually spent that precious time in Ren’s room.

Ren was grateful for those moments, but many times he worried that one of the other members would walk in without warning. Although his place wasn’t as much as a living room as Sho’s, it was still one of the rooms the other members liked to frequent due to the many gaming sessions. For that reason, his apartment usually remained open for anyone to enter, so at this point it would be suspicious if he locked the door when Takumi was present.

This was why Ren wished they could spend time in Takumi’s room instead. No one really visited him up there and it was quite ideal for a… secret relationship. But Ren felt awkward about bringing up this topic to Takumi. It felt strange to invite himself into Takumi’s room for such a reason.

In that case, he might as well start locking the door instead.

* * *

It took Ren an hour after Sukai’s birthday live stream got uploaded to Instagram to realize that Takumi wasn’t just randomly showing off his Sakura Mochi KitKat. He hadn’t even paid attention to whatever his boyfriend was doing at that time.

Ren called him immediately on Zoom.

“You finally noticed my message?” Takumi said.

“Yes.”

After literally _everyone_ made a fuss about it on Twitter.

“Well, I have one for you,” he said and pulled a KitKat packet out of the bag.

Ren stared at it absent-mindedly.

“I want it.”

“Well, come over.”

“What?”

A smirk appeared on Takumi’s lips.

“You heard what I said.”

He dangled the package in front of the camera.

Ren raised an eyebrow.

“Are you going to open the door for me?”

“Yeah.”

That was all he needed to hear.

When Ren arrived, the door was already open. The room was dimmed. He found Takumi on his bed, sitting against the wall. His laptop was closed. A discarded wrapper lay on top of it.

Ren stared at the bar between Takumi’s lips.

“You…” Half in despair, he moved towards the bed. “You… you’re eating the last piece?”

Takumi took the bar out of his mouth as if it was a cigarette. He made a smug face.

“If you want it, come and get it.”

Then Takumi put it back in his mouth and waited.

Ren stepped forward and lick his lips. He loomed over the other boy and put a knee on the bed, then pinned Takumi’s shoulders against the wall. Ren gazed into his partner’s big eyes, which were looking up at him and then closed in anticipation. With slight hesitation, he leaned down, and bit as much as he could from the KitKat. His lips brushed against Takumi’s soft lips.

Then Ren pulled away.

Takumi’s eyes fluttered open and gazed up at the other.

“How is it?” he said.

Ren was chewing on his end of the KitKat but could barely taste it. There was something far more appetizing in front of him and he couldn’t resist it.

“It’s not enough.”

He leaned down again, this time pressing his lips open to enjoy the lingering taste of the chocolate in Takumi’s mouth. Takumi kissed him back eagerly and pulled Ren down with him on the bed. Ren hovered above him, with his arms beside Takumi on the mattress. He felt a strong hand caressing his back up and down, encouraging him to settle his body down. Ren gave into Takumi’s request for more physical contact, by parting their kiss and rubbing against him with his body.

He never felt so free before when expressing his love for Takumi.

There was no fear for interruptions. They could do whatever they wanted.

A low moan escaped from Takumi’s mouth when Ren pressed kisses against his jawline.

“Ren… Pay attention more next time,” Takumi said, “I was about to eat all the bars by myself.”

“Hmm.” Ren paused, laying his head beside the other on the pillow. “But I never thought you’d do something like that, during a live stream of all times.”

The boy chuckled.

“Me too. I just thought you would like it,” Takumi said, eyeing him from the side. “Did you?”

Ren grinned.

“Yeah, because I’m in your room right now.”

“I thought you’d never come over…”

“I didn’t want to bother you.”

Takumi lay down sideways and snuggled up to Ren.

“Don’t ever think you’re bothering me.”

He put an arm around Takumi and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“I’ll try not to.”

Ren was about to continue where they left off, but then a half-open pink bag on the floor caught his attention.

His jaw went wide open.

“No way.”

“Ren-kun?”

He abruptly rose from his position and pointed down at the floor.

“There’s still more in the bag! I thought it was the last bar!”

Takumi frowned deeply.

“I never said it was the last bar!”

* * *

Shosei had been sitting at his desk, editing a photo montage video on his laptop, when a sudden noise caught his attention.

He blinked and turned to look at his wall.

“Huh, now that’s rare.”

Usually, he never heard a thing from his neighbour.

But now Takumi was talking loudly with someone. …which was Ren.

They were arguing about a bag of KitKats.

Shosei listened for a moment, then shrugged and put on his headphones to focus on his work.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another old draft. I wrote this last year in May shortly after Sukai's birthday, but then I left it to dust in a corner. 😅  
> It had a different vibe from Arcade, so I decided to post this separately rather than as a chapter.
> 
> Follow me at [rvrscp @ twitter](https://twitter.com/rvrscp) for more updates!


End file.
